


Practice

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Piano Sex, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick piano lesson from the Prince of Asgard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

 

I open my book to what a stranger wrote. Most of the notes weren't complicated but I was still learning to play. This was by far the easiest thing to play. My fingers brush across the keys without pressing down. I found the silence soothing.

"Why haven't you starting playing yet?" I see Loki round the piano. I hate it when he sneaks up on me.

"Get out," I say, "You know I don't like being watched when I play."

"But I like watching you play."

"Fine. Just don't talk to me until I'm done."

He takes a seat next to me on the stool, smiling. Everytime I played, he was always there to distract me. I ignore him as I press on the keys. Piano notes fill the room as Loki closes his eyes. My fingers play softly on the keys. I reach to turn the sheet.

"No," says Loki grabbing my hand. The surprise messes me up.

"What the hell, Loki! This is why I don't let you watch me." He kisses the back of my hand when I try to pull it away.

"You've been practicing this sheet music for months now and you know all the notes by heart. You don't need this anymore." He leans over me and packs up the book. His body leans close to me. I sigh in disbelief.

"Please don't interupt me again." He sits besides me again. I play for notes slower than I should. He nods his head in time to the music and chuckles when I finish.

"Much better, dear. Looks like you're improving but you're lacking."

"Lacking what?"

"Passion," he says rubbing my thigh over my skirt. He kisses the side of my neck. "Music should be passionate, not dreary."

I slam my hands on the piano keys and point to the door.

"Get out!" I shout. He stands angrily and I hear him slam the door behind him. I bang on the keys out of sexual frustration so he can hear through the door. "You want passion?! Here it is! You really wouldn't know, you've never played an instrument before."

I stop to compose myself, taking a breath. The cords light up under the hands as I feel the music, playing it faster. I lose myself, feeling my body rock into the wood. Warmth flushes my skin as I feel my skirt ride up. I stop as hands caress my sides and my legs open on their own. I look down seeing nothing.

"Don't stop playing," says Loki unseen, kneeling between the legs. His lips drag on the inside the bottom of my thigh, I moan as he moves closer. "If you think playing is hard now, imagine how difficult it will be in a room of people."

"Loki, this..." I stop feeling his grip on my backside. He pulls me to the edge of the seat, letting his finger stroke my panties. My heart races as he places my hands on the piano and my leg on his arm. He pulls my panties aside, kissing my skin.

"Still lacking passion. Feel it on my tongue. Start playing, pet." I pressed the keys firmly as he licks my folds. I jump, messing up. He stops pulling himself away.

"Loki?" He kisses the bottom of my thigh like he did before.

"If you play a single note wrong, I will stop and have you retry. Again and again until you get it right. Just as I will. Begin." His tongue lick my folds deeper. My body responds wildly to his intimate touches. Intense arousal flooded my blood. My whines mixed with the melody. My body arches forward to finish the song. The pleasure tenses my arms.  
Don't mess up, please don't mess up. His tongue wickedly teases my clit at an increasing pace. I finish the song.

"God, Loki." My hands leave the piano as I run them though his hair to push him closer.

"There is your passion, my dear. " I arch back, opening more for him. I clutch the side of the stool, feeling myself drip onto his tongue. My head falls back as I come.

"I want more," I beg. He appears between me and the front of the piano, croutching up to my lips, claiming them slowly. I taste myself on his tongue as it slides between my lips. The weight of his body pushes me back on the stool. His fingers hook the side of my panties, yanking them off. I pushes two of his fingers into my slick folds. I cover my mouth, calming myself.

"I do know how to play an instrument, lovely girl. You. I can have you undone in minutes with my fingers alone. Let me hear your voice." I moan softly as he curls his fingers to my walls. He takes his hand away to push his pants down to relieve his erection. He chuckles with a push into me. His body pins me to the stool, leaving me hot with building desire. I rock hips with his, mewling as he pushes harder.

"So good, mmm yes." I quiver as he grips my hips tighter. The keys on the piano play on their own as Loki slows down.

"This is how to play an instrument." His grip opens my blouse as the fabric falls underneath me. The skirt bunches up around my waist with each thrust. The notes strike louder and longer blending together, matching the colors of pleasure racing my mind.

His tongue focus on my breasts, swirling and tugging at my skin. His hand grips my shoulder to pull me closer as I scream from the jolt of his hips. My walls clench around him as I come. The last few bars are accompanied by the deep moans of Loki release into me. He leans in, kissing me.

"That, pet, is how you play music with passion."

I look up to him, proping myself up on my hands.

"Should we try again?"

I bite my lip, letting my face give away the answer.

 


End file.
